parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CeCe in Wonderland
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Alice in Wonderland". It appeared on YouTube on July 28, 2013. Cast: *Alice - CeCe Jones (Shake It Up) *Alice's Sister - Rocky Blue (Shake It Up) *Dinah - Bullseye (Toy Story) *White Rabbit - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) *Doorknob - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dodo - ALF *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Gus and Wally (Rocket Monkeys) *Walrus - Beezy (Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Carpenter - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Bill the Lizard - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Rose - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Caterpillar - Mr. Grumpy (The Mr. Men Show) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Bird in the Tree - Tina Russo (The Looney Tunes Show) *Cheshire Cat - Garfield *The Mad Hatter - Robot (Robot and Monster) *The March Hare - Monster (Robot and Monster) *The Dormouse - Pip (Back at the Barnyard) *Card Painters - Thomas Percy & Toby (Thomas and Friends) *The Queen of Hearts - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)) *The King of Hearts - Steven Universe *Parrot to next Dodo - Rafael (Rio) *Iris - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Daisy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pansies - Molly, Deema & Oona (Bubble Guppies) *Tulip - Gwen (Total Drama Series) *Larkspurs - Snowflake & The Female Webkinz (Webkinz Tea Party) *Violets - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lillies - Applejack & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sunflowers - Zoe Trent & Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Lilac - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *(Unknown flower) - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tigerlily & Dandelion - Z & Princess Bala (Antz) *Bud - June (Little Einsteins) *Bud's Mother - GoGo Tomango (Big Hero 6) *Other Flowers - Various Humans & Animals *Marching Cards - Various Villains & Heroes Scenes: *CeCe in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *CeCe in Wonderland Part 2 - CeCe is Bored (In A World Of My Own) *CeCe in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit (I'm Late) *CeCe in Wonderland Part 4 - CeCe Meets Richard/The Bottle on the Table *CeCe in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival Of CeCe (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *CeCe in Wonderland Part 6 - CeCe Meets Gus and Wally ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand?") *CeCe in Wonderland Part 7 - The Monster and The Boy *CeCe in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *CeCe in Wonderland Part 9 - A Cucumber with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *CeCe in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *CeCe in Wonderland Part 11 - CeCe Meets Mr. Grumpy/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *CeCe in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for CeCe *CeCe in Wonderland Part 13 - CeCe Meets the Cheshire Cat/"Twas Brilling" *CeCe in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *CeCe in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Yang Arrives Again) *CeCe in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *CeCe in Wonderland Part 17 - CeCe Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *CeCe in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Ms. Grunion, The Queen of Hearts *CeCe in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again *CeCe in Wonderland Part 20 - CeCe's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *CeCe in Wonderland Part 21 - CeCe's Flight/The Finale *CeCe in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie used: *Alice in Wonderland Movie/TV Shows used: *Shake It Up *Toy Story Series *Yin Yang Yo *The Amazing World of Gumball *ALF *Rio *VeggieTales *Rocket Monkeys *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Cats Don't Dance *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Bubble Guppies *Total Drama Island *Webkinz Tea Party *Littlest Pet Shop *Best Pals Hand Time Series *Monsters, Inc. *Fish Hooks *Antz *Annoying Orange *The Prince of Egypt *Wander Over Yonder *Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion *Little Einsteins *Big Hero 6 *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Oliver & Company *The Mr. Men Show *Thumbelina *The Looney Tunes Show *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Robot and Monster *Back at the Barnyard *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Day of the Diesels *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Dr. Seuss' The Sneetches *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Ed, Edd n Eddy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Steven Universe *Cars 2 *Barnyard *Anastasia *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *The Black Cauldron *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian *Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs